Fury
by Hirwo
Summary: Renekton is sent to Zaun after a mistake in a spell by the summoners of League of Legends. He becomes a creature full of fury until he meets someone. Can Renekton recover from his past?


_Hi, this is my first story. Tell me what you liked or what I could do better on. Thanks for reading!_

"Another day in the sewers."

As Van walked in line with the other laborers in the sewers, he wondered when his life as a slave would be over. He was an orphan and was doing well surviving by himself before he had been accused of an unknown crime and sentenced to slavery for 25 years to do the most worst jobs imaginable.

No one returned out of slavery for Zaun alive. The average lifespan for a slave was less than 5 years. He had learned a long time ago not make friends so he could spare himself the grief. He thought about Ali, an old-timer, that had helped him grow accustomed to this harsh life. Ali had saved blankets and food for him when he was too tired from the manual work to get them himself. He had told him stories about his life when Van woke up shouting from nightmares to soothe him. He had looked to Ali as a father figure as his previous parents abandoned him when he was 6. Ali was the kindest old man that he had ever met. At least he had died peacefully in his sleep.

"Best not to think about that," he darkly muttered and wiped his eyes.

He didn't even know if he was lucky or cursed to survive this long. Long nights after Ali had died were spent contemplating whether to suicide or not. His dwindling hope for escaping slavery was the only thing keeping him going.

He was abruptly disturbed from his thoughts when they stopped in front a foul smelling pool full of substances he didn't even want to think about. The overseer started ordering them in his high-pitched, nasal voice.

"Your job today will be to clean every corner of this gutter of -"

Suddenly, a crocodile rose up from the viscous liquid. It was monster, with a jagged blade and toxic liquid running down its body. The slaves froze in shock, staring at it.

"What the fuck are you looking-"

As the overseer turned to look behind him, the crocodile cut through him moved toward the group, snarling all the way.

Finally, some slaves out of their stupor and sent them screaming and running towards the exit. The rest stood transfixed at the lurid sight in front of them. It was a beautiful but appalling sight watching it effortlessly move among them carving a path of blood, leaving no survivors.

As Van felt the blade cut out his heart and fell to the ground, his last thoughts were full of sadness, the hope of living again as a free man was shattered. He had wanted to experience so much of what Ali had told him about. He had had so little time in this world with so much of it wasted in slavery.

As the monster finished off the stragglers, it laughed viciously and ambled away from the bloody scene to the entrance searching for more to kill.

_1 week__ later..._

"Run, Aria!"

A young girl stood stock-still, unresponsive, in the shadows of an alley, staring in shock at the carnage unfolding in front of her. A large crocodile was slaughtering its way through the street, throwing people aside with its jagged blade. It malevolent laughter amidst the peoples' screams could be heard for miles around. Everyone who tried to hide along the side of the street realized it was in vain as the beast's cold eyes could pierce through the darkness.

Just a week ago, the attacks had started in the city. Hundreds of people had died from just one creature. The police force could not defend the people; they had neither manpower no will to confront the beast. All attempts to stop him had all ended in failure of death. Its rune-inscribed armor deflected all attacks against him, magic or physical. No one knew where the he had come from, only that he ignored all reason and whose savagery was enough to compare to a void creature.

Aria's mother looked at her then back at the incoming monster. Aria saw the uncertainty in her mother's eyes that eventually melted away into fear as she left her child behind to her fate.

As the monster drew close, she trembled in fear, accepting her end. He was so close, she could smell the stink of its breath and feel the powerful aura emanating from its armor. As she stared into its icy yet furious eyes, she saw a shadow of hesitation pass through as quickly as it came. It swung its blade at her and she closed her eyes, awaiting death to arrive. She felt the blade lightly cut her cheek, slashing through her dark hair into the heart of a man hiding beside her, splattering blood onto her face. Tasting the acrid blood on her lips, she looked up and saw the monster several yards away already. Shocked, she collapsed onto the ground and felt the embrace of unconsciousness envelope her.

As the monster retreated back into its shelter, it mused about what happened earlier in the night. It had felt the rage lapse for a moment, allowing weakness to intrude. As it fell asleep, it wondered if the rage would be enough when the time came to meet his brother.


End file.
